Satoru Misawa
Satoru Misawa '''(三沢 聡, ''Misawa Satoru), ''known by the alias '''Tigerheart to the public, is a Pro Hero operating in the country of Japan. Satoru's flashy demeanor and exceptional skill as a Hero has lead to him becoming quite popular among the public despite his relative newness to the hero scene, bolstered further by his connections with GUILD, a well known Hero Association. Satoru is the grandson of a famous hero from the past, King Tiger, and the son of an infamous villain called Black Tiger. Satoru takes up the Tigerheart persona with the goal of living up to and surpassing his grandfather's legacy, while also making up for his father's misdeeds. Appearance Satoru Misawa is a tall, very well built young man, standing at 6'3" with noticably broad shoulders. He's a handsome man with strong facial features, medium-lengthed messy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He's most often seen with a wide confident smile on his face, making him a very welcoming presence. Upon donning his Hero attire, Satoru takes on an even flashier appearance. The first thing you would notice upon seeing Tigerheart is his distinctive tiger mask, equal parts fearsome and regal. Fitting right into that theme is Tigerheart's cape, decorated in the same distinctive tiger pattern on the outer side, and lined with a red that could invoke royalty on the inner. The rest of Tigerheart's upper body is left completely uncovered, showcasing his well toned muscles and large physique. It could be said that this symbolizes Satoru's confidence in his abilities, needing no protection or armor. His lower body is covered with a pair of skin-tight black and blue tights, and he wears a pair of seemingly simple black boots. All in all Tigerheart looks as if he could have jumped right out of a fighting game. Personality Satoru Misawa is a goodhearted man with an inviting personality. He's polite and almost universally likable, perhaps with the exception of people who are jaded enough to suspect he's faking. But despite the physical mask that Satoru often wears, his personality isn't one at all. Satoru is a genuinely good man that believes in protecting those who are unable to protect themselves. Despite this, Satoru's main goal may seem a bit selfish, wanting to restore his family's legacy after his father's crimes, and to surpass the legend of his grandfather. Additionally, Satoru has an intense competitive streak, and his usual polite demeanor can temporarily fly straight out the window if something or someone provokes his competitive nature. His goal afterall is to compete with his grandfather's legacy, so it's natural that Satoru would be a highly competitive person, who like most heroes strives to be #1. As Tigerheart, Satoru will often play up his personality in front of the public, acting almost as a cartoon character. Tigerheart displays flashy, over-the-top tendencies and absolutely oozes confidence, this persona never faultering in the face of danger. This makes Tigerheart especially popular with children, who flock to his almost cheesily heroic mannerisms, and it's not uncommon to see children sporting Tigerheart's iconic mask. As Tigerheart, Satoru shows no regard for his own safety, and will always protect civilians, or even other heroes, before bothering to take care of himself. Tigerheart is quick to leap directly into danger to protect others, willing to jump straight into the path of potentially life-threatening attacks if need be. Additionally, Satoru always does his best to arrive at the scene of a villain attack as fast as possible, using his incredible speed to often arrive before any other heroes. Even against the most powerful of villains, Satoru won't bother waiting for backup if even one person is in danger. History Early Life Satoru was born into the Misawa family, a family famous in both the Hero and Villain communities thanks to Satoru's grandfather, Ikki Misawa, and father, Tomohiro Misawa. Satoru's grandfather, King Tiger, was perhaps one of the most famous heroes of his time, and fought villainy for decades, devoting his life to heroism. Unfortunately, his dedication to his duty as a Hero left him little time for his family, and Satoru's father became progressively more jaded towards the concept of Heroes. This spite built up until the day that King Tiger was killed in action, sacraficing himself to protect the public from a dangerous villain, leading Tomohiro to feel abandoned, thinking that King Tiger had cared more about being a hero than he cared about his own family. Tomohiro had once dreamed of walking in his father's footsteps as a hero, but abandoned that dream long ago in the same way that he believed his father abandoned him, and on that day began walking the path of a villain. Ironically, Tomohiro ended up leaving his own family that day. Satoru was left behind with his mother as his father abandoned them, becoming Black Tiger. Satoru was roughly 12 at this time. Satoru's father went on a string of crimes throughout the country, tarnishing his family's name in the process. Since Black Tiger's identity was well known, Satoru got no end of ridicule in school, constantly accused of being a villain himself by the other children, and many of them even started to insult Satoru's legendary grandfather. These are the days in which Satoru decided that he must become a Hero himself, he had always idolized his grandfather and couldn't stand to see his legacy forever ruined by his father. Satoru had always thought that he'd never be able to live up to King Tiger, but he realized that he didn't have a choice but to do just that. U.A. Two years later, Black Tiger was still on the loose, and it became time that Satoru would have to apply to a Hero school. Considering that his father was an active villain and all, Satoru realized that he'd likely have a fair bit of trouble trying to apply to a Hero academy, so he had began preparing himself as best he possibly could since the day he decided to be a hero. Satoru, being the son of an infamous villain and the grandson of a now legendary hero, possessed more than a fair bit of natural talent, but he never used this as a crutch, and trained as hard as anyone. By the time the U.A. entrance exam rolled around, Satoru was as confident as can be. Despite many of the staffs reluctance to accept him due to his parentage, Satoru's exceptional performance in the exam, as well as his obvious passion for heroism could not be overlooked, and he won them over in the end. Due to the fact that Black Tiger had yet to be captured, Satoru made it his goal to assist in the capture of his father. While in school, Satoru kept up with all of his father's crimes, attempting to study them to the best of his ability. Satoru was eventually able to deduce a pattern in his father's behavior. With his extensive knowledge of his grandfather's exploits, Satoru put together that Black Tiger had specifically been targeting places where King Tiger had defeated villains in the past. It was almost as if Black Tiger was trying to reverse all of King Tiger's successes. Because of this, Satoru was able to predict Black Tiger's next target. In his years as a hero, King Tiger has once helped to prevent a prison break out, and Satoru predicted that this is where Black Tiger was going to strike next. To Satoru, it seemed likely that Black Tiger was going to attempt to break out many of the villains that King Tiger had captured in his long years of heroics. Satoru went to his teachers with this information, hoping that the heroes could stop his father before he did even more damage to his grandfathers legacy. Due to Satoru's warning, several Pro Heroes were able to intercept Black Tiger's attempted prison break, and the villain was finally captured. Having completed one goal, Satoru comitted the rest of his time to becoming the best Hero he could possibly be, wanting to surpass King Tiger's legend. The rest of Satoru's years in U.A. went along with little incident, and Satoru did incredibly well for himself, always placing near the top of his class due to his immense dedication and natural talent. Due to his friendly personality, Satoru was able to make many friends and connections along the way, including the likes of Issac Clarke, creating the connection that would later lead Satoru to join Issac's Hero Association, GUILD. Hero Eventually, Satoru was able to graduate, gaining his Hero Liscense and officially taking on the name Tigerheart. This started Satoru's career as a Hero, and he wasted no time in trying to be the best Hero possible. Satoru took his first steps in his quest to surpass his grandfather's legacy, attempting to solve as many problems as he could, from the smallest to the most dangerous, from lost pets to villain attacks. Additionally, soon after graduation, Satoru joined a popular Hero Association called GUILD, furthering his prominence in the Heroic community and in the public eye. Satoru is still working hard to build up a name for himself, and has done quite well for himself despite being a relative newcomer, his popularity with the public ever rising. Abilities Physical Prowess Coming from an esteemed hero family, and possessing a quirk tailored to close combat, Satoru has trained his body from a very young age in order to maximize his physical potential. Satoru's unwavering will to succeed led him through the harshest and most intense physical conditioning imaginable, his unrelenting drive showing incredible results. The product of Satoru's life long training has left his body in a state that most would hesitate to refer to as simply "human", allowing him to perform seemingly superhuman physical feats without any need of aid from his quirk. *'Enhanced Strength - '''Satoru's exceptional level of physical strength allows him to contend with even those villains that possess strengh-enhancing quirks. Satoru is more than capable of breaking bones or causing internal damage with his strikes, leading him to often hold back against minor villains or criminals unless it proves neccessary to utilize the full extent of his physical capabilities. In addition, Satoru's almost inhuman strength is useful for more than just combat, as it also allows him to perform tasks such as lifting rubble or similar disruptions during rescue operations. *'Enhanced Durability and Stamina - 'Due to his intense training, Satoru's body has reached a level of toughness that most humans couldn't hope for. This, combined with his tolerance for pain and powerful will, means that Satoru is able to withstand an inhuman amount of punishment, able to continue fighting even after recieving injuries that would incapacitate most. This is especially useful because of Satoru's tendency to throw himself directly into harm's way with little regard for himself. Satoru also possesses phenominal stamina, allowing him to fight on for extremely long lengths of time, this skill honed from his years of training for hours and hours on end. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes -''' Of all of Satoru's inhuman physical qualities, his speed is perhaps the most impressive of all. Upon seeing Satoru in combat for the first time, most people would assume that he has some sort of speed-enhancing quirk due to his mind-boggling movements. Even without amplification from his quirk, Satoru appears in a blur, making him an incredibly dangerous opponent even for those that are well versed in physical combat. Satoru's reflexes are equally as impressive, since they must be able to react to his own immense speed. Satoru is more than capable of reacting to the attacks of villains that possess speed enhancing quirks, as well as fast moving projectiles. Additionally, Satoru's unbelievable speed leaves him as the first hero to respond to a villain attack more often than not, allowing him to boost his reputation considerably, creating a reputation as a fast-acting reliable hero. *'Enhanced Agility -' Satoru possesses agility that would put expert gymnasts and martial arts masters to shame. His agility lives up to his "Tiger" moniker, and he is more than capable of performing exemplary leaps and flips in the middle of combat. Combined with his speed, Satoru's agility can leave villains feeling as if they're being attacked from multiple angles at once, leaving most opponents completely unable to defend themselves. His agility also lets Satoru avoid most attacks with the utmost of ease, with even incrediby speedy opponents having trouble keeping up with Satoru's movements. Quirk Satoru's quirk is called Righteous Tiger. It is an emitter type quirk that allows Satoru to manifest an aura of the "White Tiger of the West", which takes the distinctive form of a ghostly white tiger and surrounds Satoru's body. This transparent white aura is heavily influenced by Satoru's sense of justice, it's strength tied to Satoru's morals. This acts as more of a weakness than anything else, as Righteous Tiger is weakened if Satoru is not 100% sure of his actions. If Satoru is feeling emotionally conflicted about what he's doing, it will weaken, and if he is forced to do something that he is completely opposed to, Righteous Tiger will become entirely useless. In combat, Righteous Tiger works perfectly with Satoru's highly attuned close combat skills. His aura is able to exert far more force than any human could ever hope to do, improving both his strength and speed considerably, as well as any attribute related to either. The aura of Righteous Tiger also provides a film of defense over Satoru's body, meaning you would have to penetrate through this aura to cause any significant damage to Satoru. There are also the natural advantages of the tiger, allowing Satoru to use both the claws and fangs of this aura as devastating "natural" weapons. Satoru is also able to manifest only parts of the aura if he so wishes, for example, manifesting only the claws of the tiger for an attack instead of the entire aura. Additionally, Satoru has great control of his aura, and is able to expand it to much larger sizes if he so chooses. This increases the range of Satoru's attacks considerably, as well as producing a far larger barrier of defense. Furthermore, this expanded aura is able to cover others as well, which allows Satoru to shield civilians or fellow heroes from damage if necessary. Expanding his aura drains Satoru's stamina at a far quicker rate than using it regularly however, meaning Satoru must use this ability with restraint. Moves tba Trivia *Satoru Misawa's appearance is based on Joseph Joestar of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure when not in his hero costume, and based on Tiger Mask W from the anime of the same name when dressed as Tigerheart. *Satoru Misawa's name is an amalgamation of two Professional Wrestlers who have formerly played the Tiger Mask character, Satoru Sayama and Mitsuharu Misawa. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:GUILD